


What Is This?

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Reads Fanfiction, Crack, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Isabelle has something to share with Alec that he'd rather not see.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	What Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for International Fanworks Day 2020 using the prompt of a character reading fanworks about themselves.
> 
> Yes, I know it's two days late. Let's not talk about that.

Alec was suspicious from the moment a laughing Izzy waved a piece paper in front of his face and urged him to read it, but nothing could have prepared him for the words scribbled in some unknown hand.

“What is this?’ he managed to splutter after a few failed attempts at speech.

Izzy was still laughing, something which only baffled Alec after seeing what had apparently amused her.

“A story,” she said as if it was obvious. “Apparently, some people in Idris have decided you and Magnus are the couple of the moment.”

Alec couldn’t respond at first. He stared at the paper, trying to work out how the story written upon it was real.

“Where did you get this?”

Izzy shrugged, not willing to give up her secrets. Alec half wanted to accuse her of being the one to have written it, but he knew the flourished letters on the paper didn’t match Izzy’s no-nonsense way of writing.

“Just think of it this way,” she said instead. “At least they’re getting used to Shadowhunter and warlock being together.”

If Alec was supposed to find that comforting, he didn’t. Something a Fire Rune communicated with far more efficiency than words ever could.


End file.
